Just Smile Back
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: And when I'm gone, Just carry on don't mourn.Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that, I'm looking down on you smiling,  And I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel my pain. Just smile back… Chad,Sonny,Jade


**I need to vent bout something….I'm in love with Eminem, always been a huge fan. He's my inspiration for doing what I do. This story is much more of a Chad and daughter thing, there is some Channy tho ;) Tell me if I should actually make this into a story. **

She looked at me, eager to show her daddy her latest piece of art.

"Daddy, look what I made." She smiled. Once again, I ignored her. I blocked out every noise that came out of her mouth.

"Dad's gotta catch a plane." I shooed her away. She backed out slightly, her gaze lowering. Small tears fall free from her chocolate eyes. I can't breathe, I hate myself for doing this!

"Daddy, where's mommy? I can't find her where is she?" She panics. I roll my eyes and focus on the script in front of me.

"I dunno, honey go play with your sister."

"Dad-"

"Stop it, Jade." I yell. She stifles a cry and storms out of the room. Once again I'm left in this empty room. The light flickers, time ticks, I just can't write another word. I throw the pen out the window. I scream and crumple the paper in my hand claiming my defeat.

"I'm sorry…so sorry I just can't do this."

_And when I'm gone, _

_Just carry on don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that, I'm looking down on you smiling,_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel my pain_

_Just smile back…_

My sunshine just killed me.

"She's mine, only mine." She says. I shut my eyes, cooling my anger. I can't hurt my sunshine again. Jade just won't take it. I punch the wall, she flinches and her heart races.

"I can fix this."

"When you sober up, I'll be waiting." She whispers softly. I look up and catch a glimpse of hope. Jade walks up to me.

"Hey, keep this." She hands me this ring. _'Favorite dad'_.

"You'll remember me." She blows me a kiss and leaves with her mother. I smile and know that I can surely fix this mess.

_And when I'm gone, _

_Just carry on don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that, I'm looking down on you smiling,_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel my pain_

_Just smile back…_

The camera rolls, pressure's on. I take a bow and hear the audience cheering. The interviewer comes, she flashes a fake smile. It's my cue, I open my mouth. The words just won't come out. I look down at the ring, and remember the same exact words she told me before she left me.

"Daddy, dad. Please don't leave me." I close my eyes and give my best performance. They clap at my words and laugh at every joke. The crowd stops cheering. I see a small figure, it's Jade.

"Baby, what're you doing in London?"

"How'd you get to London?"

"I followed you dad, because you told me I am your ray of light." I look her in the eyes and remember her mother.

"Mommy, she's bleeding." My eyes widen. She pleads me to come back home, but I can't.

"You have to choose us! One of us is dying."

"But the fans, they'll get disappointed. She shook her head and laughed.

"That's all you care 'bout, only them. How about your two daughters and loving wife?" I fall to my knees, begging her please.

"Jade, baby I'll make it up to ya." She shakes her head and leaves me once again. I see the pistol lying on the cold concrete. Pick it up, stick the bullets and let it go. I feel my heart beating slower. Blackness takes over me. My eyes close slowly and I just smile.

_And when I'm gone, _

_Just carry on don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that, I'm looking down on you smiling,_

_And I didn't feel a thing_

_So baby don't feel my pain_

_Just smile back…_

"Daddy! Wake up, you were dreaming!" I open my eyes to the sound of my baby's voice. She smiles and hugs her mother. Sonny wipes a tear and strokes her hair. I walk up to them, and give Sonny a kiss. I see the love in her warm eyes and Jade clears her throat and winks at me.

"You did it dad! You came for us." I crouch down to her and kiss her cheek.

"Daddy ain't leaving, he'll be with you forever."

"How?"

I chuckle at her remark and point towards her heart.

"Think you'll fit in here?" Sonny laughs, her voice like, chiming bells I look up to the sky wishing that we stay like this until the end…

"_Daddy!"_

"_What?"_

"_She's dead."_

"_NO, I need another chance."_

…_._

**Like it? Hate it? Review pweaseeee!**


End file.
